Night In the Museum: No Suprise
by Ritzy Spiffy
Summary: Ameila, and some of the others are moved to new york's museum, same one where larry is at.A bunch of new exibits, that Larry did not know were there, are now there XD plz, and i suck at Summarys.
1. New Exibits

Night in the Museum:

No Suprise

By WananbeCowboySweetheartAnnie

©WCSA

Disclaimer:

I do not own the night in the museum people and settings.

I do own nothing L-cry-

Now off to the story

* * *

Larry Daley walked in to the museum.

Dr. McPhee, walked toward him, and said " Larry!"

Larry was heading toward the locker room, but turned and walked up to Dr. McPhee, " yes Dr. McPhee? Replied Larry.

Dr. McPhee Replied, "While you were on Vacation, we have been given new exhibits from the Smithsonian and have open late only on Fridays and Saturdays because of school."

Larry's mind drifted back to when he had been at the Smithsonian and the people he met.

FLASHBACK-

Amelia, Al Capone, Kahurama, Napoleon, Ivan the terrible, and all of the others

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Larry Replied " whoa, so what's new?"Dr McPhee smiled and said "come along" and lead Larry to the new Exhbits, " here we are" he said and then pointed to each new one in order "Gen. Custer, Al Capone, Napoleon Bonaparte, And Last but not least, Amelia Earhart"

Larry listened carefully and nodded, "okay, think I got it"

Dr McPhee replied " Good now ill leave you to guard, and he headed out the front door and Larry locked them after him,after locking the doors Larry ran upstairs and locked the African animals up, and then headed downstairs and got into his uniform, and sat down at the visitors desk, and waited………

(well what did you think?)

(R&R)

(The More Reviews, the faster I will update)

(oh yeah, Amelia is my fave, she will be in soon LOL)


	2. Hostage

Night at the Museum, : No Surprise

Chapter 2: Hostage!

Amelia and Larry's view

Disclaimer: I do not own the night in the museum people and the settings

Now of to the story J-------------------------Amelia's P.O.V--------------------

When I woke up, I thought "where am I at?", then I heard a voice "Lawrence my boy, wake up", and I thought 'I smell adventure' and trotted off to the voice, as I turned the corner, I saw Mr. Daley talking to Teddy Roosevelt, so I walked in and said " Mr. Daley, don't you Rember me?" Mr. Daley, looked very Surprised, so I said " well since your not going to answer that, Mr. Daley, I will just ask you this," I walked up to him, and shouted "WHERE THE HECK AM I!?!?", Mr. Daley took a step back and replied " Well, Yes I do Rember you Amelia, and you are in new York, in a museum", I raised my eyebrows, " A museum, so what, in a few years they can send me to the archives again?" Teddy replied " Well miss, you must understand that Lawrence here has not stopped talking about you since that night, a month ago" " Really" I said talking to Mr. Daley, then I heard another women's voice "TEDDY!!", Teddy, me, and Mr. Daley, all ran to the voice, to see al Capone's men captured a Native American, then I thought, must be Sacajawea, since I did fight with her at the battle of the Smithson, I ran at them and attacked the one holding Sacajawea, I watched as she got free, but then I felt someone grabbing me, and then I was knocked out

----------------------------LARRYS P.O.V-----------------

I had been talking to Amelia and Teddy, until we heard a scream, from Sacajawea and we all ran.

I was fighting off Al, but I glanced over and say Sacajawea running for teddy to help in battle, then I heard a voice, one of Al Capone's men, and he said "Boss, me and David caught one of them", I glanced over to see Amelia, lying on the ground unconscious.

Al stopped fighting me and I ran over to teddy, and said "Teddy we need a plan and a horse" Teddy replied "a plan, yes, But a horse?" "Yeah, I got a plan" Teddy replied "What is it Lawrence?" I smiled and said "You get Sacajawea to a safe place, I'm gonna fine Custer and get his horse, and meet me back here with Texas".

He nodded and took Sacajawea and they got on Texas and galloped to where everyone else was at.

while I ran and found Custer standing by his horse, talking to his horse about his hair " now you see Comanche, my hair is gold, while your's is black, my hair is wonderfully brushed, while yours is not" I rolled my eyes and said " General Custer, I need to borrow Comanche" He gave me a look and I said "I'm gonna round up the bad guys" Custer handing me the reins and I nodded my thanks and swung up into the saddle and tapped the horse's side and we galloped to where teddy was at.

Read and Review,

Well, anyway I'm getting more chapters up everyday :D so bye!


	3. Viva La France

**Viva La France **

**©WCSA**

**I do NOT own anything in this story, but the idea. Special thanks to Danforth'sChild for the idea of Napoleon's P.O.V**

* * *

**I strode along the hallways of the museum with my men following, when I heard a voice "Teddy, I got Vic, General Custer's horse".**

**I slowly peeked around the wall and came face to face with Larry Daley of Daley Devices.**

**I jumped back and shouted "ATTACK HIM, VIVA LA FRANCE!"**

"**WHOA" Shouted Larry as he took a step back, only to be pushed forward by one of my men's gun barrel.**

**A man on a horse trotted over, leading another horse behind him, "Let him go Napoleon"**

**I shouted getting everyone's attenion 'HE' I pointed to Larry Daley "CALLED ME SHORT", Teddy looked to the sky like 'Dear Lord, help me' then looked back to me and said " We all have times my friend, like right now Amelia Earhart has been captured by Al Capone" The words Amelia and Al caught my attention and I said "The redhead woman, that wears pants, and the black and white man?" I asked……..**

**-A-F-E-W-M-I-N-U-T-E-S-L-A-T-E-R-A-F-E-W-M-I-N-U-T-E-S-L-A-T-E-R-**

**Larry Daley, the man on the horse who I learned to be Teddy Roosevelt, and I, walked up the stairs toward were we thought al capone and his gangsters were at………..**

* * *

**Oh my gosh it took me months to write this, why you ask?? Because I needed ideas XD and I think that ivan might fall from the sky -he falls- I was right thanks for reading I already have the next chapter's idea starting.**


	4. Its Raining, Its Pouring, Its Ivan?

**Its Raining, Its Pouring.**

**©WCSA**

**I do not own anything, thanks to Dan forth's child for helping me with the idea and to Amelia Daley, for being awesome for sharing the name Annie in real life ****J**

* * *

**Al's P.O.V**

**I looked out the window in my Headquarters, and growled, when I saw the rain, and then I looked back at the dame and then to my men, who were all sitting, cleaning there guns, getting ready.**

**I glanced at the window and said "Boys, looks like we got a downpour going on, you guys go check on the Daley fellow, and unite the dame, as you pass by", I watched as they left then I said to the dame "you keep quiet and don't do anything funny, I will be watching you"…….**

**A few minutes later I heard something, like a man screaming and then the roof broke and Ivan the terrible fell in and landed on me.**

**Amelia's P.O.V **

**I jumped up and ran, behind me I heard Mr. Capone cursing at Ivan, but why did I care, I jumped a mini blue car and ran right into the chest of a horse.**

**Mr. Daley dragged me up on the horse behind me, and I put my arms around his waist as we took of galloping, with thedore Roosevelt and texas, not far behind.**

**As we hit the stairs, Napoleon jumped out from behind the pillar, with his men and they followed us.**

**After we made it to the room, where I spend the next day, Larry grabbed me and kissed me, putting his lips to mine, then helping me up to were I would stand all day long, he said "Good Night Amelia" "No" I replied "Good Morning Mr. Daley" and he walked off and I heard him talking to teddy, and then Napoleon came in and said "Good Morning Mamidossle" "Good Morning Mr. Bonaparte" I replied.**

**After everyone else was in, Including Ivan, who was post to be here earlier, Larry was just helping Custer get Vic onto his stand.**

**After helping him, he was coming toward me, But before he could make it the sun came up and froze……….**

* * *

**What did ya think?? Hope you liked it REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing in the Rain

Dancing in the Rain

©WCSA

I do not own NatM, or anything in this story, besides the story board.

Amelia's P.O.V

Me and Mr. Daley sat outside the next night, we were talking about things, he was telling me about all the presidents that have come and gone, since I was lost at sea " Our President right now is barrack ohamba" Larry said, I was getting very bored, and it was looking like it was going to rain soon, so I said " Mr. Daley, is it just me, or does it look like rain?" Larry looked up and looked down rubbing his eye " Yup its raining, since I just got hit in the eye with a raindrop" he said, and I laughed, and replied " Well its better then being attacked by Kahmunrah " I stopped and started copying what Kahmunrah had said one time " I am Kahmunrah, fifth king of fifth kings right ruler of Egypt ruler of well…. Everything else" I finished and Larry was laughing " oh no, run! Its Kahmunrah !" He pretended to be alarmed and ran down the stairs trying to get away, but I followed him and caught him about the time he turned to a side door, and I grabbed his arms, before he could get in, we were both soaked but we didn't care as he smiled at me and said " May I have this dance?" "My pleasure for course" I said as I smiled back at him and we began to dance slowly…

What did you think? I know it was short but I was like Oh my Kahmunrah, I just thought of the best thing for my story so yeah J thanks for reading!


End file.
